Theo Black
Copyright This tribute is made Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without my permission. This tribute is finished. Tribute Information 'Name: '''Theo Black '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''8 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Axe, Knive and Fists. '''Appearance: ' ' ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Speed, Stealth and Strength '''Weakness(es): '''Aim, Swimming and Death '''Personality: '''Theo is a kind and thinking boy. He always thinks of his next move and he is always calm in a bad situration. '''Backstory/History: '''Theo grew up with his sister and his mum and dad. His mum and dad worked for the Captiol making clothes for them. They made suits and dresses for the people living their. Theo and his sister Trina went to school and achived good grades. One day his parents did something they shouldn't have. They had to use a special fabric for the Captiol but they used a bad fabric that makes rashes on the skin of people wearing them. Theo had to changed his last name to keep the captiol away from Diamond to Black. The captiol have not found them yet. Ever since the accident they have been low-key from the rest of the people living in District 8. When Theo and his sister came back from school they found a trail of blood leading them to there living room. They followed the trail to find a message written in blood on the wall 'WE HAVE FOUND YOU!' Theo doesn't know what happened to his parents neither did his sister. His sister was scared when it happened so Theo had to become the man of the house. He looked after his little sister ever since. He can't get the image out of head of the blood. He has a been father of Trina since his parents dissapered from his house. Theo kept seeing ghosts at night of his parents, he thought it was a dream and he rubbed his eyes and they were gone again. Theo want's to learn what happened to his parents. He never told anyone about his parents disappering and he didn't want to become an orphan so he kept quiet along with his sister. Theo has been looking after his sister and his sister is glad to look up someone now. Theo doesn't want to let his sister down ever again. '''Interview Angle: '''Theo will keep quiet about the accident of his parents. He will say he loves his sister and always will be with her. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Theo will speed to the suppiles and get out there avoid others in coming towards him. He will be weary where he goes and makes sure he doesn't get killed. '''Games Strategy: '''Theo will be with the alliance before the end. He will wait till things get hasty. He will think of what to do next. He will leave before it get's worse and he will be alone. Theo will use his thinking skills as an avantage and his speed to escape. If he thinks the alliance will be good he will stay with them. '''Token: '''A locket with his mum and dad photo. Along with a photo of his little sister. '''Height: '''5,5 '''Fears: '''Blood '''Alliance: '''A big alliance or loner. Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters